Summer Days
by KikiElsaEponine
Summary: It is summer and of course there is not enough to do, however the guys and the girls do eventually find things to do. There will be constant drama, crazy shit, and More
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang for the end of the school year. All the children of South Park elementary filed out of the building.

"Man I hate summer." Stan said.

"Why?" AJ said.

"Because there's nothing to do." Cartman said.

"What!? That is so not true."

"It kind of is." Kyle said.

"What about swimming?" Asked AJ.

"Oh fuck no!" Cartman said. "The little kids pee in the pool all the damn time. It's fucking gross."

"Well, we could go roller skating."

"Roller skating?" Asked Kyle.

("Yeah dude.") Kenny replied. ("It just opened.")

"Then we should go roller skating tonight!" AJ said in excitement.

"Cool, I'll bring Wendy." Stan said.

"Awesome! See you tonight!" Kenny, Kyle, and Stan left to go home. Cartman and AJ walked towards their homes.

"So Car-car guess what?" AJ asked.

"What?" Cartman replied.

"Do you need me to teach you to skate too?"

"No I got this one, babe."

"Otay! Bye bye Car-car, see you tonight." They kissed quickly and went into their houses.

Wendy's phone rang,

"Hello?" Wendy said.

"Hey Wendy." Stan said.

"Oh hi Stan!"

"Hey AJ and the guys are going to the new roller rank tonight, wanna come?"

"Alright Stan." Stan gave Wendy a time and they hung up.

Later that night, the six kids all met up.

"Ready to go?" Kyle asked.

"I WAS BORN READY!" AJ shouted. "...sorry I'm just so excited."

"It's okay AJ." Wendy said. "I'm excited too."

"Just don't fall on your ass, Wendy." Cartman said smirking. "Oh wait you will!"

"Shut up Cartman!" Stan said. "We all know you'll be the first to fall." AJ giggled.

"AJ!?" Cartman said.

"What, it would be kinda funny to watch you fall so I can come save you...like I always do." AJ replied. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny exchanged laughs.

"Shut up!" Cartman said to the guys.

"Otay guys." AJ said. "No more ripping on my Car-car."

The group entered the roller rank each paying an admission of eight dollars and the rental skates were free. The roller rank was almost like a club for elementary students. There were lasers and lights, video games, and a full rank of skaters.

The group put on their skates and that is when Kenny shouted,

("No fucking way! Check out all the hot chicks at the prize counter.")

"Ken-K aren't you a bit too young for them?" AJ asked. "They look like high school students."

("So what! I'll skate with you guys later.") Kenny skated over to the prize table to mingle with the older girls.

"I will never understand his obsession for older girls." Kyle said.

"Kahl, it's because they have huge tits." Cartman said.

"...Only you would think that, Cartman." Wendy said.

"I think he's right." Stan replied. "Remember the time he got high off cat urine? He told us about a girl with huge tits and he acted like he was in love with them."

"Just leave him be." AJ said. "If he likes girlie's jugs, we can't stop him."

"Hey fellers." Butters said skating over to them from the rank. "I got your text AJ."

"Yay! My brother from another mother made it!" AJ said giving Butters a hug.

"EH why don't I get a hug?!" Cartman complained.

"Car-car, you got several hugs earlier today." Upon hearing this, Stan and Kyle smirked and giggled.

"Shut up!" Cartman said to Stan and Kyle.

"Come on! Let's roller skate already!" AJ complained. "And maybe if you catch me Car-car, I'll give you a kiss." AJ skated onto the rink quickly followed by Butters.

"Oh Car-car," Kyle mimicked mockingly. "If you catch me I will give you a kiss." Kyle proceeded in making a kissy face. Stan and Wendy laughed.

"You know what, Kahl." Cartman said. "Shut your fucking Jew mouth!"

"Why?"

"At least I have a girlfriend!"

"That's why it's funny." Stan added.

"How fucking so, Stan?!" Replied Eric.

"Because honestly, nobody get's what she sees in you."

"She sees that I've got a hot body and great looks dammit!"

"More like the opposite." Kyle giggled.

"Shut up, Jew!"

"Relax Cartman, we're just fucking with you."

"And it's pissing me off! So stop!"

"Come on Stan!" Wendy said. "Let's go skate."

"Okay Wendy." The two left to the rink leaving Kyle and Cartman.

"Fuck you Cartman." Kyle said. He then turned around and went to the rink.

"Come on, Car-car!" AJ shouted from the rink. Cartman rolled his eyes and entered the rink.


	2. Chapter 2

After skating around the rink, the group decided to grab some pizza. They all sat down and Kenny joined them with a piece of paper.

("I got her number!") Kenny said happily.

"Good for you, pal." Butters said.

"Kinny, just how old is she?" Cartman asked.

("Twelve.") Kenny replied.

"Okay that's total bullshit."

("Okay she's fourteen. She's going to be a freshman.")

"Ken-K, she's too old for you." AJ said.

("No she's not, i mean, we're going to be fifth graders in the fall. Besides, its only a 4 year difference.")

"But dude, when she's a senior, you'll be a freshman." Kyle said. "And not many seniors have any respect for freshman."

("But she has big boobies. Come on!")

"Hey, I'm not telling you what to do, dude. It's just my opinion."

"Kahl, nobody cares about your opinion." Cartman said.

"I do." Stan replied.

"Well of course you fucking do, Stan."

("Well fuck it I'm gonna go out with her.") Kenny said.

"Cool!" Butters added.

The group continued chatting and Cartman was about to take the last piece of pizza when he saw a familiar asshole on the rink.

"OH SON OF A BITCH!" Cartman shouted.

"What fatass?" Kyle asked.

"Scott fucking Tenorman!"

"No way dude!"

"Yes it is!" The group looked over and saw the red headed teen that had not taken notice to their prescience.

"Who's that?" Asked AJ.

"Cartman's half brother." Stan replied. "He found out just recently that they were related. Scott's dad was Cartman's dad."

"Wait, was?"

"He's dead."

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry Car Car." AJ hugged Cartman.

"Well..." Stan said. "Cartman's dad died be-" Stan was interrupted by Wendy's hand who covered his mouth.

"Stan, don't." Wendy whispered. "It's best she doesn't know."

"So what happened? How's did he move onto the place in the sky."

"No reason." Wendy said.

("Cancer.") Kenny blurted.

"Car accident." Kyle said.

"I had him killed." Cartman said.

"Wait, what!?" Responded AJ.

"Hey I didn't know he was my dad then. Scott Tenorman was picking on me so to teach him a lesson, I putt parts of his parents into chili and fed it to him."

"ERIC!"

"What? I didn't shoot anyone, it was the rancher."

"YOU FED YOUR DADDY TO YOUR HALF BROTHER!"

"I told you I didn't know he was my dad then. Don't you think I don't regret what I did?" The others gasped.

"You serious Cartman?" Stan asked.

"Yes, now shut up, Stan!"

"Hey, not to ruin your conversation, but Scott's coming over." Wendy said.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Cartman said.

"Well, well, well." Scott said as he skated up to the table. "If it isn't my favorite half brother."

"What the fuck do you want?" Cartman asked.

"I just noticed you got yourself a little girlfriend."

"Yeah so?"

"So...does she know what you did to our dad and my mom?"

"Yes, Scott she fucking knows."

"Wow she must be pretty dumb to hang around a fat asshole like you."

"Hey!" AJ shouted. "That's not nice and don't call me dumb. I have a C+ in my class for your information."

"Whatever.."

"Why the hell are you even here?" Cartman asked.

"Because I just so happened to be here when you were here."

"Well get away."

"Fine, but I will have my revenge on you Eric Cartman." Scott skated away.


End file.
